


Good Night

by Minae_Ar



Series: Time of Day [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Good night, I Don't Even Know, POV Second Person, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minae_Ar/pseuds/Minae_Ar
Summary: Good Night. That’s it 👌🏾
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Time of Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055717





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy part of Time of Day Series

Guess it was time to go to bed because you could not keep your eyes open. It was pretty cold so you had yourself wrapped up in a big blanket. It was given to you by your best friend cause they knew how much you hated the cold. Right there and then you drifted to sleep.


End file.
